Ironskar Clan
The Ironskar Clan is a particular sect of dwarves who have resided behind the mountain range of Gnomeregan since the early awakening of the Dwarven people, particularly taking dwelling within the clan home of Bael Ironskar. Consisting now of only Arthorogar and Ythvar Ironskar as surviving heirs to the Theignship, Bael Ironskar and the Ironskar Clan were formerly revered and influential landlords within the unified Kingdoms beneath Thargas Anvilmar. Now, in present times, Sir Ironskar and his brother Arthorogar work tirelessly to restore the Thanehood of their people and implement their mark within dwarven society, as the Ironskar Clan. Early History and Origin Originating in roughly the year 1200 P.C, during the era of Human revolution, the Ironskar Clan was formulated from the creating of the Kingdom of Khaz Modan. While initially composed of primarily Bronzebeard Dwarves who sought better fields and land to the west in Dun Morogh's mountain range, the dwarves, after being ostracized from the kingdom themselves, easily accepted both those of Wildhammer and Dark Iron descent. Arising as farming communities on the surface, the Ironskar clan after two-hundred years or so growthed eventually into a community which would come to last; a thaneship(theignship). The Ironskars flourished along the western coast of Dun Morogh, establishing towns and further communities which would dot the land and provide both homes and areas of culture for the Ironskar idealoogy to emanate. The first Thane of Bael Ironskar and the Ironskar Thaneship was Hadorak Ironskar, a dwarf of both immense height and stature, along with a heart to encompass the world. A gentle giant, perhaps, Hadorak was one of the first dwarves to begin the process of founding the monotheistic tendencies which would eventually come to become the dwarven interpretation of the Holy Light. A 'lad' of honor, virtue, courage, justice, and peace, Hadorak in his Thaneship created farming communes, and the centralization of the Ironskar Clan which would meld the boundaries of the three major races of the dwarven people. After Hadorak's death, a continuous line of Ironskar Clansmen continued to reign in stalwartness across the lands of Bael Ironskar, gradually expanding the Thaneship from the tip of Dun Morogh, to the northern edge of the mountains, to the southern lowlands. In this period of time, Hadorak the first's ideals which paved the way for the Ironskar Clan retained strength in Bael Ironskar. Boiling issues such as racism, decentralization, and lack of understanding between neighbors were severe problems throughout other thanedoms beneath the Anvilmar royalty, but these issues had not come to simmer within Bael Ironskar. Through inter-marrying, breeding, racial acceptance, and education the dwarves of Bael Ironskar were able to retain unified communities, if not autonomous from the rest of Khaz Modan, in their sense of liberal ideals and qualities. Until the war of the Three Hammers, Bael Ironskar seemed to hold a quiet past as a farming, fishing, and mining thanedom with little to no military significance in the unified thanedoms beneath the Anvilmar Clan. In this time, towns and villages currently named and remain standing include: Dun Baruk(WIP) Modan Ai-rud(WIP) Bar-Hadorak(WIP) Rugun-pfalz(WIP) The War of the Three Hammers Within the initial conflict which sprouted from the War of the Three Hammers, the established towns and farming communes due to their efforts at keeping racial unity were able to avoid and negate the race-riots and bloodshed which had erupted throughout the kingdoms. Through both luck and a unified people, the Ironskars also retained a form of autonomy upon the sacking of Ironforge, by which bands of Wildhammers and Dark Irons had begun looting the countryside, and finding refuge within the peaceful sanctum of Bael Ironskar's cities. One city in particular, Bar-Hadorak, or the seat of the theigndom, came to uphold peaceful negotationss with all sides, harboring those who had sacked Ironforge, Kharanos, and other thanedoms and allowing them to establish residence. This was the downfall of Bael Ironskar. After the political upheaval and chaos of the initial riots of the War of the Three Hammers, the Bronzebeard Clan, at that time lead by Madoran Bronzbeard, began the process of expunging from Dun Morogh and Loch Modan the presence of the DArk Iron and Wildhammer clans; Bael Ironskar being one of their primary targets. Albeit a peaceful thanedom dedicated more economically than militarily, the current Thane at the time, Ugrad Ironskar, began the process of reinforcing the Ironskar Thanedom with weapons and arms. In the process, and unbeknownst to him, Ugrad had allied himself, in exchange for weaponry, with a shifty band of dwarves who soon came to be Dark Iron usurpers within the realm of the Bronzebeards, a lack of insight on his part. After being discovered of his shifty alliances, the Bronzebeard invasion soon began to occur, marching northwards and scaling the mountains of the current-day thanedom of Coldridge to begin expunging the Ironskar Clan from existence. The Ironskars fought hard, as did their people, so arduous was it to usurp the Ironskar Thanedom from their mountainous upbringings that the Bronzebeards soon were forced to press on a mass attempt along the surface city of Dun Hadorak, the capital of the Thanedom of Bael Ironskar. The dwarven people of Bael Ironskar retained their savagery and cunning in the defense of their realm, using individual thought to attempt to undermine and draw-out Bronzebeard supply lines at all costs. Surrender came soon, though. Ugrad saw the suffering of his kind, his people, and out of acts of mercy within his heart's openness did he attempt to surrender before genocide and expulsion of the Ironskar Clan came to be. The Bronzebeards had rounded up the Ironskars, their former friendly competitors and fellow thanes spitting into the eyes of Ugrads long line of cousins, uncles, nephews, brothers, and children. Now, roughly a year after the destruction of the Three Hammers united Kingdom, the Thanedom of Bael Ironskar came to fall under Bronzebeard and Khaz Modani jurisdiction. All the Ironskars were executed, mercilessly on fear that their idealogy and persona, as free thinkers and tinkers, would come to haunt the unition of the Bronzebeard peoples as a whole. One remained spared, youngest to Ugrad Ironskar's last wife-- Hadrin Ironskar. Albeit a juvenile in dwarven terms, the generals and thanes beneath Madoran's order-inclined sabaton had shed a tear for the last of his kind, he who watched the butchering of his family and the destruction of the Kingdom he had been born to. Hadrin fell from historical texts afterwards as a whole, exterior to a few records of his combat in the Three Hammers, Three Wars, and ownership deeds to Bael Ironskar and Thanedom, never taken by himself out of spite for Khaz Modan. Put into disrepair and lacking formal government, flocks of citizens began to emigrate from the area once a bread-basket of resources; looting anything that could be found did the fleeing dwarves act to do. Without structure, Bael Ironskar soon came to be a formulation of small towns held by minor hersirates, or mayors. Category:Dwarf Clans Category:Ironskar Clan Category:Bronzebeard Clans Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes